A large facility or complex, including an office building, government facility, industrial campus, college or university, or other structure or complex, may utilize numerous sensors to monitor and control services such as heating and cooling, lighting, security, and other services.
The Internet of Things (IoT) allows for the connection of an increasing variety of devices and systems, including the connection of sensors. The devices that are connected have varied functions and capabilities, which are changing rapidly as new devices are conceived and produced.
However, the implementation and maintenance of sensors for a large facility or complex can be very costly. Further, as the needs of the facility or complex expand or change, there is a need to modify and upgrade the sensors, thereby causing additional sensor costs.